


Detour

by LaneMartin13



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harley is Tony's adopted son, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, Road Trips, They're juniors in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Parkner Week Day 1: "Road work ahead?"OR: It's time for yet another one of Harley and Peter's road trips!





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> This was super rushed but I hope you like it!

It was around 10:00am on a Monday morning, the sun was high in the sky and the morning rush hour had passed, leaving serene calm in its wake but only momentarily. 

The car’s occupants, Harley Keener and Peter Parker, were driving from MIT back to New York for fall break. The five hour long car ride was one the two college juniors took often, always refusing Tony’s offer to have them flown in by jet in favor of goofing around and taking their time.

That’s how the pair found themselves five minutes into their journey in an inconspicuous vehicle on a back road leading to the freeway.

“Road work ahead?” Peter said, reading the sign in more of a questioning tone.

Harley didn’t have time to even open his mouth before Peter was continuing,

“I sure hope it does!” he exclaimed and if Harley didn’t have to look at the road, he would have smacked his own head on the steering wheel right then and there.

“Peter, I will throttle you,” he threatened, although the threat held no actual malice. They were only five minutes into their voyage and Peter was already breaking out his arsenal of memes, likely warming up his artillery to prepare to fire them at their friends and family.

“You love me too much,” Peter snorted, smiling at him innocently.

“Don’t exploit my love, Parker, I _will _revoke that privilege,” Harley said, narrowing his eyes at the open road before him although the glare was meant to be directed to his right.

Peter let out a short laugh, his smile never fading before he spoke, “And you call _me_ dramatic,” he snickered, satisfied when Harley rolled his eyes in irritation.

“Takes one to know one,” Harley replied in a clipped tone, but the corners of his lips ticked upward the slightest bit in the beginnings of a smile, one that he tried to hide but failed miserably. He glanced over his left shoulder and merged onto the highway, putting the car in sport and setting it on cruise control at whatever the legal speed limit was.

Peter spent this time connecting his phone to bluetooth so he could AUX and they could actually have some good music during this voyage and not whatever was cutting in and out on the radio at the moment. “We should stop at that shack again this year,” he said after a few minutes, settling on a song and letting his playlist run.

“I thought that was a given,” Harley replied with a quirked eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips that elicited a laugh out of Peter.

“I guess so,” he agreed, “new tradition?”

“New tradition,” Harley smiled brightly, wishing he could look at his boyfriend and pouting when he couldn’t.

“Don’t do that,” Peter jeered with a laugh, knocking his hand into Harley’s thigh. He knew that look. “You can look at me all you want when I drive,” he teased, poking his leg and dramatically exclaiming _ow! _when Harley slapped his hand away playfully.

“No distracting the driver Peter,” Harley teased but he caught Peter’s hand anyway and laced their fingers, resting their joined hands on his thigh.

“You love it,” Peter smiled, because he knew that Harley did in fact love it. “No distractions driver, eyes on the road,” he said teasingly, leaning over the middle to kiss his cheek and smiling satisfactorily when Harley’s cheeks tinted pink.

“Shut up,” the caramel haired boy blushed, his expression sheepish suddenly even though they had been dating for years. Peter just had that effect on him. With his hand in his, he smiled softly to himself, his excitement growing by the minute.

“You know I can always FaceTime Morgan to pass the time,” Peter proposed but he was only joking.

“Well I’m driving so my little sister would only keep you company,” Harley scoffed, rolling his eyes but laughing all the same.

“You’re right, you’re right, plus she’s going to latch onto us like koala when we get there anyway,” Peter laughed, his head dropping back against the headrest.

“I expected nothing less,” Harley laughed, “but I get first dips on the hugs,” he paused, “don’t tell her I said that though.”

“Your secret’s safe with me Harls,” Peter chuckled, squeezing his hand the slightest bit, “If she comes to me first, that’s not my fault,” he forewarned.

“If she goes to you first, I wouldn’t blame her but we’d also need to have a conversation about priorities and big brother seniority,” Harley scoffed, his smile never falling from his face.

“She’s going to ignore all of that but sure whatever you need to tell yourself,” Peter snickered, adjusting his sunglasses on his nose with his free hand.

“Take a nap, I won’t tolerate this judgement,” Harley huffed, feigning sniffles to mimic crying.

“Oh you poor baby,” Peter cooed dramatically, feigning sympathy and tapping his thigh with their joined hands.

“I’m being mistreated already and we’re not even an hour in,” Harley sniffled, lips forming a pout.

Peter couldn’t keep up the facade any longer than a minute, a laugh breaking past his lips. “Now I understand what Tony means when he says ‘don’t give in Peter, it’ll be the last thing you ever do’,” he laughed, coming to the realization.

“I’m concerned that you’re only _now _figuring that out Peter, you’re supposed to be a genius,” Harley snickered, his tone light and playful.

“You’ve managed to fool me all this time Harls, what can I say,” Peter shrugged, his head lolling on the headrest to look at him properly, taking in his profile in the sunlight.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Harley sympathized, glancing at him for only a split second when they hit traffic.

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Peter sighed deeply, settling his body back in the seat and groaning at the traffic. “Every time,” he grumbled.

“It is the highway Pete,” Harley quipped with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Peter said, waving him off with his free hand and rolling his eyes. “Just drive Keener,” he instructed.

“How bossy,” Harley gasped, looking utterly scandalized.

“Just let me know when we should switch or when you miss me,” Peter smiled cockily, closing his eyes beneath the shades.

“I will,” Harley assured, being serious this time with the dopey in love expression on his face the entire time.

If they got home an hour later than usual it definitely wasn’t because they lost track of time eating ice cream at the shack in Connecticut and kissing one another senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr is harleykeenerdeservesbetter so feel free to reach out (leave prompts, ask questions, chat, anything)!


End file.
